


Life is Meaningless without You

by remi_hou



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boyfriends, Cheesy, Dark, Fanfiction, Fights, Fist Fights, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Italian Mafia, M/M, Romance, Russian Mafia, Smut, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_hou/pseuds/remi_hou
Summary: Choi Yeonjun - Head of one of the biggest mafia in Seoul, a cold-hearted man, betrayal is what he detest the most in his life, never hesitate to kill anyone regardless of the genders, but he cares about only one person than his own life and he will get rid of everything who dared to touch that person!Choi Beomgyu - Heir of the greatest wealthy electronic group in Seoul, but he doesn't enjoy his life, cut ties with his boring family(especially his father who's been always punishing him for not being a great example of an heir) and got to meet the baddest mafia who hold eyes cold as ice and fell in love deep with that person, has a natural born talent in hacking, later then got adapted to an underground life of a mafia world.Despite their personalities and backgrounds are opposite to each other, will they still find a way to be together till the end?...Here's a romance of two people falling in love on the other side of the law...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Life is Meaningless without You

A sunshine started to come through the close curtains of the bedroom. Yeonjun rub his eyes and open them slowly. The first sight that comes into his view is the most beautiful person in the world sleeping soundly on his arms, the light rays shining through the curtains made his face more ethereal and Yeonjun love waking up next to this person because he's not a morning person and this person made his greasy morning feel a thousand times better.

He continued to enjoy the sight of his adorable yet gorgeous face until the sleeping figure started fluttering his eyes and wake up. The boy started staring into his eyes with those big doe eyes and smiled, then said "Good morning Yeonjun-hyung!, did you sleep well yesterday?" 

Yeonjun has never felt so lucky to have this person as a lover, he replied with a cheeky smile, "Of course how could I not sleep well when my baby is literally sleeping beside me!"

Beomgyu felt shy when he heard the baby word because he's innocent when it comes to those things no matter how many times he heard those words, he still can't get use to it. He cheeks turned into a little red shade.

Yeonjun noticed that and his eyes darted down to his neck where there's plenty of purple bruises(because he loves to mark his property) and smirked, "Aww...is my baby Beomgyu blushing right now just because of hearing the word "baby"? , you should get use to that already baby when we have been making love for god knows how many times already"

Beomgyu turned two times redder than he already is, and whined, "Hyung don't say embarrassing things like this, I won't let you do it next time again if you continue to tease me everytime after we made love".

Yeonjun laughed lightly and said, "But baby you can't resist me though, you are the one who begs me for it to be honest".

Beomgyu couldn't endure his hyung's teasings any longer and hit Yeonjun's bare chest not too light not too hard but hurt enough and pout his lips, "Hyung...I'm really gonna get mad at you if you continue spouting those words".

Yeonjun really loves teasing his boy till he reach his limits, he then reach over and kiss those pouted lips. Beomgyu freezes because he definitely don't expect this action from his hyung. He only got to his senses when Yeonjun pulled away. 

Yeonjun knew his weakness better than anyone, he can't resist Yeonjun no matter how much he said that he won't let Yeonjun have his way again. He's a fool for Yeonjun and he knows it and he definitely don't mind.

Beomgyu started to chase those lips which he didn't get to taste earlier, and Yeonjun knew that he would come for his lips again. He kissed him back softly. The kiss is gentle and light at first, but turned into a hot and needey kiss not long after. Yeonjun left hand hold onto Beomgyu's waist while his right hand is on his neck. He bite Beomgyu's lower lip causing the younger to open his mouth and let the older's tongue get into his mouth and give Yeonjun dominance again like everytime. They then break apart for a breathe but Yeonjun don't stop and start kissing the younger's jaw to his neck, he then kiss and suck the bruises he made last night to a darker shade than it already is. As much as he wants to claim the younger again, he still have his mission to do and he knows that the younger is still sore from Yesterday night so he put a final peck to the younger's lips, smiled.

While Beomgyu is still a whimpering mess, Yeonjun get out of bed and go into the bathroom to make a warm bath for Beomgyu and enter the bedroom again to hold Beomgyu's out of bed too in a bridal way to the bathroom. Despite his bathtub is pretty large since he lives in the most expensive penthouse in Seoul, he put the younger in the bathtub and got in himself behind the younger and let the younger rest his fluffy blonde head on his chest. He started to wash up both of themselves and start to think about his upcoming missions for the day. But he knows that his day will never get bored as long as this precious little boyfriend who's playing with bubbles at the moment is going to be his side all the times.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Yeah... he's in the process of finding out who did that, don't worry. I'll let you know what's our next move is as soon as I found the target", Yeonjun talked on his phone while gazing at the boy who's sitting on a couch, working on his macbook trying to find the informations.

"You know what? You are really lucky to have him, not only he got the looks but also a genius in hacking and finding informations huh~" the one from the other side of the phone said.

"I don't love him for his abilities or his looks, I just love him for who he is. Just the existence of he, himself is enough for me.", he lightly laughed and said.

"Ohh~ cheesy af~ I am not listening to those cheesy stuffs anymore! Call me back when he found out the target. Ok?"

"Sure~ ur the one who started this conversation tho but nevermind, I'll call u back later, see ya Soobin", with that he hung up, walk up to the boy on the couch and sit beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and putting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Hyung, I'm sorry it's taking longer than usual to find out because the security is heavily guarded and I need some time to break through, but I'll get to it soon so please wait just for a matter of time" , Beomgyu said nervously.

"It's ok Gyu~ although I've been dying to find out who the fuck blew up my warehouse in Japan, take your time because that guy will be a dead meat as soon as I found out so why not let him have a pleasant moment a little longer before his dead", Yeonjun chuckled.

"Kekeke! You know what, you are really a bad boy hyung but I love that about you tho", Beomgyu turned his head to Yeonjun and winked.

Yeonjun straggled Beomgyu making him let go of his macbook from his lap to the carpet on the floor and said, "You really don't let me have a moment to not think about how much I'm weak for you and yet you are still shy about me calling you baby huh?", he pecked Beomgyu all over the face.

"Ah, hyung don't do that! I still have to find out the guy who blew up your warehouse you know!", Beomgyu laughingly said.

"Okay, I'll only let you get away this time because of that, but you are not getting away from me next time", letting go of Beomgyu.

Beomgyu got up from his lying position on the couch and picked his macbook up and continued to work on his searching.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

An hour later Yeonjun is having a meeting at his Mafia Headquarter's basement while Taehyun, his advisor is explaining the mission on the projector. Taehyun is like really smart and have a way to solve the problems no matter how hard they are real quick and Yeonjun can't be more glad that he has Taehyun by his side all the time when he had to go through many things. He got to know Taehyun through Beomgyu because they are like the best of bestfriend in the world and though it was difficult for Taehyun to join his gang (because Taehyun won't trust Yeonjun enough that his bestfriend is all over Yeonjun and it made him think Yeonjun is just using Beomgyu but later became to trust Yeonjun when there's once a time where Yeonjun threw himself over Beomgyu to protect him from a bullet coming straight for Beomgyu's head just to get shot in his back, after that incident, Taehyun decided to trust Yeonjun since he risked his life for Beomgyu while he, himself couldn't do anything when that happens and just freezing in his spot.  
Taehyun couldn't help but still feel guilty too much for not able to protect his bestfriend even though Beomgyu always said it's fine and he's okay and told him not to blame himself. That's why he decided to join the gang because he thought that he's indebted to Yeonjun though they are like really really close now and he's now working for the gang not because he feels indebted but because he himself loves to do it.

It turns out that a certain Yakuza clan from Japan is trying to declare war against Yeonjun and Yeonjun is not having them have their ways because he's the Choi Yeonjun, the cold-hearted, the ruthless mafia leader who doesn't think twice to kill a person and these Japanese will be so dead in the near future.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I don't know how to write a fic properly tbh, but I just love Yeongyu so much and couldn't help but want to give a try for once, so please don't mind if I do have mistakes and feel free to judge of course. I need a feedback on my writing style so please do leave comments~ :')  
> See ya at next update!


End file.
